What's in a Name
by BlackJoker013
Summary: this one shot was a longtime coming. for all those sick of the Majority ruling of boringness. read don't read it i really don't care I'm just airing out my brain


Naruto couldn't believe it

"What did you say?"

The fourth hokage looked back at the young Shinobi with pride in his eyes "I said I'm your father, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I guess the third didn't tell you but I'm sure he had a….."

"What!, time out what did you say!"

"I'm your father.."

"NO after that!"

"The third had…."

"NO IN THE MIDDLE WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Minato looked confused "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?"

"Yeah what the hell is a Namikaze!"

"It's my last name son"

"So all of a sudden my last name becomes my middle name."

"It's not your middle name I's like compound or conjoined.

Naruto crosses his arm his eyes in burning rage.

"No offence but I'm not introducing myself to people as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze it's too long"

Minato raised his arms in surrender "all right, all right your Naruto Uzumaki, but we don't have time for.."

Naruto interrupted his father again

"Wait does this mean I inherit the Namikaze Fortune and Mansion"

"m.. mansion? I never owned a Mansion and there is no Namikaze clan so there's no fortune"

"But, aren't you related to the fire daimyo"

Confusion was all over Minato's face "who told you that I was an orphan I'm not related to any one like that, Naruto we don't have time for this the Kyuubi no yoko"

"Hey!" aloud and booming voice interrupted. Behind them stood the Kyuubi in all its glory behind the bars of its cage. "How come you humans keep calling me the Kyuubi no yoko"

"Because you're a demon "Minato replied

"WHAT! I'm not a demon you idiot I'm a mass of sentient chakra in the form of a giant fox."

Now Naruto added in "you're not a demon? , then I'm not going to turn into a Hanyō?"

"No! I don't even believe in demons or ghosts or god for that manner!"

"You're an atheist?!"

"I guess"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "so if I tear off a piece of the seal your demon energy isn't going to leak out and give me fox ears on top of my head, a big bushy tail, and make me slightly taller."

"NO!, you know what happens if your tear off the paper all the way, Nothing! It's just covering the lock"

"I could have told you that" Minato and Naruto turned around to see a red haired woman appear behind them.

"Who are you" Naruto asked eyeing the stranger

"I'm your dear mother that's who I am, what's going on here."

"Did you know dad wanted to name me Naruto Uzumaki Kazama!"

"Kazama"? Kushina Minato and Kyuubi said in unison.

"Namikaze whatever"

"Well ether way that's stupid who has two last names" Kushina said angrily

"At least you get called my your names" Kyuubi roared "my name's Kurama and I am not a demon!"

"Then why have I been called a demon all my life!" Naruto roared back.

"Is it my fault you live in a village full of superstitious Neanderthals!,"

Naruto simmered down "so why did you attack the village all those years ago did Orochimaru or Danzo attack and kill your mate and children"

"I DON"T HAVE ANY KIDS OR A WIFE DAMN IT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"It was probably the civilian counsel that wanted to kill me when they found out you were sealed in me" Naruto said sarcastically

"pufh, why in the hell would a militia village have a civilian counsel, that's dumb!" Kushina said huffingly.

"SILENCE!" a glowing white came into naruto's mind scape and turned into an older taller more powerful looking Naruto.

"I am god like Naruto I ether fused with Kurama, became a demon myself or just got more powerful cause one little think happened for me to learn faster thanks to shadow clones or something like that. And now girls who would have found my dorky looking and lame want to totally be in my harem and bang me."

Naruto Minato Kushina and Kurama looked at the God like Naruto with deadpan expression.

"Hey god Naruto can you create matter?" Kurama asked

"Shadow clone…."

"no no no not a jutsu I mean actually create matter out of nothing!"

"ahhhhhhhh"

"Can you see everything everywhere at any time?"

"ahhhhhhh"

"CAN YOU SOLVE THE MYSTERIES OF THE UNIVESRE!"

"I AM A GOD!" and with that he disappeared.

"that was weird" regular Naruto said he turned back around and face his parents "ok so just so where all caught up Kurama's not a demon by I only have one last name and finally I guess I didn't have it as bad as I thought I did".

Kushina grinned at that "hell yeah your name is Naruto Uzumaki named after the awesome Uzumaki clan"

Minato could only hang his head in defeat "I suppose the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will only be a dream"

AN" for as long as I could remember before four years ago a majority of Naruto fan fictions all stated that Kurama attacked the village because someone attacked his family, Minato's name was Arashi Kazama and he was part of some powerful clan that always had a bloodline limit linked to the flying thunder god jutsu, or Naruto would turn into a half demon. These ideas were used again and again so many times it was just sad. NOW the fad is to name him Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. If that's your way of showing Naruto knows who his father is then well you're a sheep.

No disrespect

Blackjoker013


End file.
